Laura (Earth-17315)
| Relatives = James Howlett (genetic template, "father" deceased) Unknown mother (presumed deceased) | Universe = Earth-17315 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Mexico City, Mexico. | Gender = Female | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Transigen research facility in Mexico City, Mexico | Creators = Scott Frank; James Mangold; Michael Green | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Laura was one of several children created by Transigen as part of their X-23 project in the first quarter of the 21st century. Her mother was an unidentified Mexican woman impregnated in Transigen's lab, using genetic material salvaged from the Weapon X Project in the 1980s by the Alkali Corporation after the escape of Wolverine. Much like her progenitor, she developed an advanced healing factor and bone claws, with two in each hand and one in each foot. These claws were laced with adamantium when she was still very young, and she was extensively trained in martial arts. Her primary caretaker during her captivity was a nurse named Gabriela, and she, like the other nurses, soon grew disillusioned with Transigen's treatment of the children under Dr. Zander Rice. When Rice deemed the X-23 project a failure, the children were all earmarked to be destroyed while he focused his attention on X-24. Gabriela and the other nurses rallied to help them escape, planning to take them first to a haven named Eden in North Dakota, and from there slip them across the border into Canada. Gabriela personally assumed responsibility for Laura, and set out in search of the Wolverine for help reaching the others after they were separated. Meeting Logan Laura was with Gabriela when her nurse was able to track down Logan while he was driving a for-hire limousine. Although she begged for his help, Logan rebuffed her request and sent her on the way. Gabriela tried again, summoning him to her motel under the guise of hiring his limousine, and even offered him a substantial amount of money once they reached Eden. Logan eventually acquiesced, but when he returned for her the next day he found Gabriela dead in the motel, and Laura missing. The girl's whereabouts soon became clear. Upon returning to the old plant where he and Caliban were caring for an aging Charles Xavier he was accosted by Donald Pierce. Pierce, heading up the search for the missing girl, had previously questioned him about Gabriela, and as the confrontation escalated Pierce was knocked out by a pipe thrown at his head from behind. Laura emerged from a hiding place nearby, and Logan realized that she had stowed away inside his trunk after his first trip to the motel. Xavier then emerged from their shack, revealing her name, and proudly proclaiming to Logan that she was the new mutant he previously tried to tell him about. Logan had Caliban take Pierce out into the desert and dump him, but Pierce quickly regained consciousness and overwhelmed the mutant. Before Logan and Charles could plan their next move, Pierce returned with his Reavers and local police as reinforcements. Quickly ascertaining Laura's whereabouts in the complex, Pierce sent his men in to apprehend her. Laura, however, quickly dispatched them, and emerged from hiding presenting the head of a Reaver. A fight broke out between Laura, Logan, and the Reavers, with several of Pierce's men killed during their escape. On the Run With the Reavers on their trail Logan was left with no choice but to attempt to reach Eden. Gabriela left Logan a video confession of her involvement in the project which created Laura. She revealed that not only where there other children, but that Transigen was working on something new when they found the X-23 children impossible to control or turn into weapons. Gabriela begged Logan to protect Laura, insisting that she was not just an experiment, she was his child. Charles would reiterate this assertion, identifying Laura as Logan's daughter. Following a misadventure with a convenience store clerk that Laura nearly killed when he attempted to relieve her of food she was eating without paying for it, the trio arrived at a casino and hotel in Oklahoma City to ditch their damaged limo, and find a change of clothes and a new car. Laura reacted to the sight of the city lights with awestruck wonder as they drove through the streets, and couldn't help playing with the buttons on the hotel's elevator, much to Logan's irritation. After cleaning up, he leaves Laura in Charles' care (and vice-versa) with instructions for her on administering Charles' medication, then departs the hotel in search of a new car. Meanwhile she bonds with the old mutant while watching Shane on the hotel television. | Powers = * Regenerative Healing Factor * Retractable Claws |Abilities = Expert Martial Artist:: Laura is a highly-skilled martial artist, fully capable of taking on grown men almost twice her size. She was even able to dominate X-24 in hand-to-hand combat, and was only thrown off when he caught her with a lucky blow. Expert Gymnast: Laura demonstrates considerable gymnastics and acrobatic abilities, and frequently employs flips and cartwheels in combat. She primarily utilizes these skills to avoid incoming blows and bring her foot claws into play, while enabling her to compensate for her height disadvantage by scaling her opponents. Driver: Despite her youth she is fully capable of operating a vehicle, and was able to successfully navigate the rest of the way to Eden when Logan lost consciousness from his wounds. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Age: Despite her extensive training and martial abilities, Laura is nonetheless a child. She is vulnerable if pinned down in such a way that she is unable to utilize speed, agility, or the element of surprise, or is simply weighed down by sheer numbers. Human Skeleton: Although her claws are laced with adamantium, her skeleton is not, making her more prone to being disabled by broken bones and severed limbs, although neither of these methods have ever slowed her down. Poor Social & Emotional Skills: Laura has poor social skills, and demonstrates a limited understanding of the world outside Transigen. At times it makes her nearly feral, and she reflexively attacked a store clerk when he relieved her of food she was eating without paying for it. She also shows signs of stunted emotional development, displaying behaviors more appropriate for a much younger child (such as punching all the buttons on an elevator, or eating mashed potatoes with her hands). | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Adamantium-Laced Claws | Notes = * Dafne Keen portrays Laura in Logan. * Laura's Transigen file indicates an Emotional IQ between 70-78 months, suggesting stunted emotional development. This coincides with some of her behavior in the film, which is more appropriate for a much younger child than her age would suggest (such as playing with the buttons in the elevator, or the power locks in Logan's truck). | Trivia = * While typically depicted as Caucasian in the Prime Marvel Universe, Laura is Hispanic in the film. This is because rather than a product of cloning, as in most incarnations, her mother was impregnated through more traditional (if highly advanced) artificial techniques. * Although not directly referred to as X-23 in the film, the designation is instead used for the entire project which produced her, and numerous other mutant children via harvested DNA. All of the children are identified with a serial number in the format X23-##, with Laura herself receiving X23-23 as a nod to the comics and X-Men: Evolution. * Laura demonstrates an interest in horses in the film. Among the items she apparently shoplifts from the convenience store is a toy horse, and she's fascinated by the Munson family's animals when they run into them on the highway. * Although Laura is depicted as a pre-teen in the film, early concepts made her a teenager much closer in age to her primary universe incarnation. This was later dropped as part of the film's deliberate subversion of genre conventions.Early Logan Concept Art Reveals Teenage X-23, Otherworldly Caliban * Laura's Transigen records give her blood type as O-, likely a result of her healing factor. * While not explicitly stated in the film, director James Mangold confirms that, like her comics counterpart, only Laura's claws are bonded with adamantium. }} Ru:Лора Кинни (TRN414) Category:Clones of James Howlett Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Kinney Family Category:Fugitives Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Blood Type O- Category:Female Clone of Male Characters